


Clench your thirst

by Azure_moon_tears



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Sex, Demons, Forced, I too am bad at summaries, It isn’t really rape but not consensual either, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockings, Succubus, i will just put i as, incubus, incubus sakuma, slave kidou, some dark topics, yes i hate myself too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears
Summary: The incubus Sakuma finds a new one of a kind toy to take home.
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 6





	Clench your thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, wrote this for my own weird kinks. I don’t expect someone to like it as much as I do but hey, why the fuck not am I right.
> 
> It’s different from my usual soft uwu stories.

The human market hasn’t been the same lately, their products are lowering, sadly. They’ve been fighting back, resisting. ‘Those damn brats...’ The incubus bit his lip in agony, trying really hard to not impulse kill anyone, not out here in public...

It was to be expected though…

The humans all gathered in one place instead of living in little villages, making it harder to invade them.

Oh well, it’s not like he wants a kingdom, this one’s enough, he wasn’t like the other demon lords, killing the poor humans just for their own fun. Oh no, at least he had morals. 

Who wants to live in the world above? It’s no fun, too much sunlight...it’s very cold there as well. 

Still… the fact that those pitiful creatures are harder to find means a lesser chance for them to be picked off by slavers and dragged down here for those like him to take home.

Nothing is catching his fancy today. Most of the ones left look broken, old and used up. Those that aren’t that were female and the incubus was definitely picky when it came to slave buying. 

He spots something out of the corner of his eye. It’s red… like fresh blood.

The creature it belongs to is off to the side, likely trying to hide behind the others, poor thing, he was probably scared to death. Sakuma couldn’t help but be even more curious so he approached the lively bunch, head tilted to get a better look. The creature blinks, crimson red eyes at him, red… like hell fire. They flash at him, an angry, violent look, the sex demon sure liked that.

It was not fear that’s keeping him behind the rest but a sense of survival. He’s using the others to make those like Sakuma just pass by without a thought… and the peasant boy watching the stall doesn’t even notice that one of his stock was being bratty.

He’s young… much more so than the others in the same group. He's definitely grown though, and grown well at that. Sakuma bets that he's popular with the females… though there's a sweetness that suggests maybe he hasn't indulged as much as he possibly could have.

Well… he'll lose that soon enough.

“Boy!” he barked and the one watching the stock. 

He clearly wasn’t paying enough attention, “Y-yes sir?”

“That one,” he points at the brunette and watches the young peasant put a leash onto the human, the poor thing tried to fight him off, too bad. Now he was glaring even more intense at the incubus than he was before. 

There’s a will there that’s begging to be broken.

Sakuma practically drooled at the thought.

“See something interesting?” He smirked at the figure that suddenly stood beside him, “Lord Haizaki” He teased, knowing Haizaki hated that title. 

“Mm,” the dark male didn’t spare him a glance. His big goat like horns gleam, twisted up toward the very tall ceiling, “Humans disgust me...” he said, gesturing at the human being presented to them, that was a lie of course, Haizaki loved the humans and everything about them, even having one he loves dearly at home. 

He wouldn’t be able to deny the goat demon lord if he’d desired the brunette for himself. Haizaki instead merely pointed at one of the females, a whore likely given off the scent of her soul. Even though he loved the humans, he could smell when a soul is rotten or not. 

He grabbed the poor female by the throat, lifting her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. She fights back. clawing at him, but her protests are weak and will likely die off before they’ve even left the market. Lord Haizaki walked off, his boots clanking on the stone floor. “Speak with father about it. He knows better how to break the unyielding.”

“Thank you, Haizaki,” Sakuma grew a smirk, intending to do no such thing. Sakuma wants to break the human his way. Father liked his prey broken in ways Sakuma found very unappealing, disgusting even. All filled with fear and misery, Sakuma wanted everything but that. He wanted the human to love him dearly. That he couldn’t live without him, emotionally and physically, but...more physically...

He handed over a handful of coins, this human happened to be quite expensive. He accepted the pretty blood red leash of his now own human, maybe it was because of the extravagant looking leash that he was that expensive. 

The crimson eyes glare up at him, only a few inches shorter than Sakuma’s own impressive height. He smirks and ran a finger down a pale cheek. 

The human slapped it away in an instant while staring him in the eye and it’s the funniest thing Sakuma had seen in a long time. “Acting bold now, are we~?” He smirked

No response.

Perhaps this one was raised in a church? Though that doesn’t match his leathery, thick manly scent. It was mouth watering, but not pure enough to be a church boy...how disappointing...

Sakuma tugged hard on the leash and goes to leave. The human fights back, as expected and he ends up having to knock the poor thing on the head, making him just dizzy enough to drag along.

All kinds of demons were wandering around the place, including a few of his own kind. Which wasn’t something you’d see a lot, normally they’d be locked up in some higher up’s bedroom. Sakuma’s skin crawled at the thought, he couldn’t imagine what it’s like being owned by some disgusting demon, but that’s most likely how this human felt. The succubus almost emphasized with the creature, almost. 

Those leer at his prize and he has to growl at them, remind them of who’s boss around here. They should know just by looking at him, at the soft turquoise hair that reaches far past his hips, so much longer than theirs. Showing that he had seniority, but they’re immature and braindead so he has no issues giving them a lesson. There goes his promise of not killing anyone today...such a petty... 

They finally arrive at the incubus’, a small lovely dark cottage, not really that lovely for the human’s taste though, but it wasn’t like he had the rights to give his opinions anyways. 

It doesn’t resemble the homes on the surface much, his needs differing from humans, but he does have a large room at the back with a rather large bed. He drops the leash, letting it vanish into thin air. 

“What’s your name, darling?” He sat down on the bed, pulling one leg over the other. In the hope that the human would be turned on by only that. 

The creature just gave a cold glare in response, looking up at his new master. “And why would I tell you that?” 

“It doesn’t quite matter actually. Either you give it to me to use or I can simply give you a new one,” he smirked, pressed his foot softly against the human’s crotch. “Perhaps something cute like-“ 

“Y-Yuuto!” the human snapped, “Kidou Yuuto...”

Sakuma almost laughs, “Such a cute name~ Okay then Yuuto, how old are you?” 

There’s another glare, “And why would I tell you that?”

He grabs the human’s face, studying how his crimson eyes sparkle at him. He’s so handsome...but also pretty, a delicate balance that is not seen often. Whoever had his loyalty should’ve used him as a public face. Women would flock to him and, now that he’s looking closer, perhaps even some of the men. He’s absolutely gorgeous, from the way his eyes twinkle in the darkness. 

Even while sitting on his knees helpless front of an incubus in his natural form to how his soul just shines with a mouthwatering combination of tainted goodness.

Something that will keep Sakuma amused and fed for years to come.

“How about this? Since I’m such a kind and incredible master,” he purred at the human, getting his one foot off his crotch. “I will answer a question for every one I ask. How does that sound? Darling”

Kidou flinches, being a little hesitant at first but nodding slowly. “I’ll go first since you know my name...” 

Sakuma raises a brow, he was truly amused by this human. “Shoot your shot, my love~” 

“Will you let me go?”

He chuckles, endlessly amused, before sucking air between his teeth, “No Darling. You are mine and mine alone for as long as your heart pounds in that lovely chest if yours.” He watches as Kidou’s face crumbles into pieces. “How old are you?” 

“21...almost 22....”

“Poor darling… so young... even for one of your kind…” he eyes him, “It might be worth my while to allow you to mature another few summers… let you fill out a little more...I heard you humans get better the older you are, like fine wine. That is if you don’t end yourself, like all my other dear darling toys.” 

“What-... what are you...?”

Sakuma touched the human’s face, catching the wrist that tried to slap him away, and pulled him closer to his face, positioning him between his legs. “I am an Incubus, darling,” he ripped of the sad excuse that were the human’s garments. 

Kidou froze, numbly following Sakuma as he sits on the bed and stands there. “You are here for me to use as I please. I will have you over and over again, feeding on you to my heart’s content till you die” 

“That sounds empty,” Kidou replied, possibly feeling brave, “There’s more to life than that…”

“I am a creature born of lust, darling. Nothing more and nothing less...I live only to quench the intense hunger....” he reached and gave the human’s already hard dick a firm squeeze, he must’ve gotten turned on earlier...what a masochist...

Kidou gasped, trying to resist the pleasure he was feeling, “You’re w-wrong… I think there’s more to you than that...t-there has to be...”

He smirked, now beginning to stroke his slave’s dick, “Ah… humans… always so eager to believe that there’s more...pathetic...”

“My dear darling Yuuto… I am going to enjoy watching your soul twist into my tastes, a bitch in heat. You will be my adorable darling puppy, begging to fuck it’s master.” With the snap of his fingers the incubus’ clothes seemed to disappear, only leaving his glossy black stockings behind. 

He had a black mark on his abdomen in the shape of a heart and some vines with thorns on them. It was an unusually fascinating design that left Kidou staring for a second. 

Kidou fights Sakuma as he grips the human’s jaw and forces him to look up, “You belong to me now, darling~” and leans in to kiss him. 

Breaking the kiss the incubus lays on his back, presenting himself to his slave. Kidou should feel very lucky his master wasn’t the one doing the pounding. “What are you waiting for, big boy? That dick of yours is as hard as a rock, you’ve been here for roughly a year right? God...a year without fucking someone’s brains out...aren’t you craving it? Come on~ dominate me~” 

That did it. 

Kidou leaned in, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss before pressing closer for something harder. Sakuma let the human overpower him, feeling his finger massaging his hole as Kidou crawled on top of him. It was almost like he was familiar with this body. ‘Such a skilled creature...how peculiar...’

Every touch was like a dying man getting the first few drops of water. He nips and sucks the skin into his mouth, leaving marks as Sakuma hands brushes through his hair, wrapping his legs around the humans waist. This particular act isn’t doing much for him personally, but he could feel it doing things for the human

Delicious sinful things…

A tongue licks up his nether lips and suck at him. Sakuma legitimately gasps in surprise, pleasantly surprised as he’s worked open with a very good set of strong skillful fingers. He felt an orgasm coming and lets it roll over him, god he hasn’t come that fast since ages. 

Kidou pulls away and kisses the incubus deeply, while playing with his nipples “I despise you....”

Sakuma fights off a smirk, “I love you too, darling” 

“Quit the foreplay already, it’s pathetic” The demon couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted it so bad...

Kidou rolled his eyes, looking irritated. “How come you demon folk are so impatient...have you never heard of compassion?” 

“Why have compassion when you have pleasure?” Sakuma chuckled, hugging the human’s neck and pulling him close. “You’re one of a kind you know? Such an amazing find~” 

Causing him to blush, Kidou slides into the incubus in one go, deserving a soft moan from Sakuma. “I-It’s...so big...” He shivered a little. 

Kidou gives it slow, a few long rolls of his hips before shifting, pulling Sakuma’s large hips to rest on his thighs, his knees over the human’s elbows and drives into him. It’s wonderfully deep, just the right amount of pain which Sakuma found interesting. 

He could see his slave’s dick bulging his stomach, which is just so surprising and wonderful and had Sakuma been younger, he might’ve came for that alone. But he’s not… so he doesn’t.

Instead he let go of Yuuto’s neck and clawed at the blankets by his head, feeling the human abuse his insides… until he pauses. Sakuma was about to ask what’s wrong when he was suddenly flipped to his side. The leg on top is straightened over one of Kidou’s shoulders as he thrusts in at a different angle. The incubus couldn’t help but moan, “y-yes...! There! There!” 

This boy should’ve been born down here. He’s not sure what’s being hit or how it feels that fucking good but it does and, if he could die, he could die happy like this. This was more than he ever could’ve dreamed of. 

Kidou gasps at the new angle, grunting in his attempt to make it last as long as possible. He smacks Sakuma’s ass, fingertips clawing his skin before giving a last few rough thrusts. He felt his slave’s excessive cum pouring inside of him, there was just so much of it. 

They lay there for a moment, the incubus could feel the human going soft inside of him before pulling out. Sakuma eventually rolls, pushing Kidou into the bed and sitting on his lap. The human sits up, cradling Sakuma to him, kissing him gently once before the demon pushes himself away a little. 

“Hmm...that was really good, you aren’t as innocent as you seemed huh?” He chuckled, “but I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did” There was semen dripping out of his hole onto the human’s lap, a pretty sight, Sakuma thought. 

“That was...my first time...And don’t think I enjoyed it!! You would get rid of me if I didn’t do it correctly wouldn’t you?” 

“perhaps...but you did do good, way better than expected, so I’ll keep you, and love you forever” The demon placed a soft kiss on Kidou’s neck.

“Go to hell...” 

“Oh darling we’re already here, aren’t we?”


End file.
